Summertime Love
by IloveDally
Summary: The summertime was never better for Johnny Cade and Ponyboy Curtis. R&R First story please no flames.
1. Chapter 1

Summer Time Love

**Summer Time Love**

Chapter 1

The day Johnny Cade came out of the hospital he stayed with his friend, Ponyboy Curtis. They stayed up all night talking about what had gone on while Johnny was in the hospital.

"Two-Bit and Dally got jailed again." Ponyboy said, handing Johnny a lit cigarette.

"Wha'd they do?" Johnny asked, taking a long drag.

Ponyboy couldn't help but grin at the question, "They were stripping in the mall…" He answered.

Johnny laughed, "How far did they get?"

"Let's just say Two-Bit was helping Dally take his underwear off then the fuzz showed up." Ponyboy then took a hit of the cigarette and held the smoke.

"The hospital was so boring. You and Dal were the only ones to visit me." Johnny said, snatching the cigarette back. "And I couldn't smoke."

Ponyboy chuckled and lit another cigarette for himself.

"I could smell the smoke on you and Dally. You shoulda snuck me some." Johnny told Pony as he leaned against the couch.

"Darry told me that if I did he'd skin me." Ponyboy said with his cigarette hanging out of his mouth. "Sodapop got a promotion." He added.

"To what?" Johnny asked.

"Manager. He's real glad bout it."

Johnny nodded and looked Ponyboy over.

His hair was still blonde, with a few strands of chestnut brown hair that would turn red brown in only months. His face had small scars from the fire and his hands held the burns. Ponyboy was still too skinny and it was real noticeable through his thin hand-me-down shirt.

"You okay John?" Pony asked rubbing his arm, giving the older boy goose bumps.

"Yeah." He chocked out. The red on his tan checks stood out to Ponyboy.

Ponyboy turned around to hide his blushing, but knew Johnny couldn't feel the same way.

"So, your summer break start yet?" Johnny asked, controlling his emotions.

"Yeah. Finally. Those Socs were really startin to get to me." I want to just go back to the right grade. I don't know why they pushed me up a grade." Ponyboy told him.

"Oh come on Pony, you're up a grade cause you're smart. Ya made Darry real proud. Forget bout them Socs they're just made that they aren't as smart as you." Johnny explained, putting his arm around Ponyboy.

Ponyboy sighed and leaned into him. "Right... They'll just beat me up next year anyway."

"No they won't. You'll be with Two-Bit next year."

Ponyboy smiled and put his cigarette out. "Will you?" he asked.

"Probably not, Pony. You know I don't go." Johnny answered.

Ponyboy sighed and looked up to him. "How come?"

"Cause there ain't no reason. No one cares if I go or not." Johnny explained. "I'm stupid anyway. I just can't learn like other people."

"You aren't stupid, Johnny. You just have to have things explained."

"Whatever you say Ponyboy…"


	2. One Question

Summer Time Love

Summer Time Love

Chapter 2

One Question

Ponyboy and Johnny are sitting in the grass watching the sunset.

"Johnny?" Ponyboy asked, looking down at his feet.

Yeah Pony?" Johnny asked, still looking out at the sky.

"Have you ever thought you were falling in love, but it

wasn't right?" Pony asked, biting down on his bottom lip when he finished speaking.

"Well sure Pony" Johnny answered.

"I think I… I mean I might… No I know that I…." Ponyboy stopped when he saw Darry and Dally walking over to them.

"Hey you guys wanna go grab some'n to eat?" Darry asked with his thumbs hooked in his belt loops.

"Sure." Johnny and Ponyboy replied in unison.

Johnny and Ponyboy sat in the back of the truck the whole time looking out

at the passing tress, unconsciously moving closer to each other.

"So why are you guys being so quiet back there?" Dally asked with a chuckle.

"No reason, were just tired." Pony replied.

"Why're you outa the cooler so early. Heard what you and Two-Bit did." Johnny asked, tuning around to look at Dally.

"I guess we're just too sexy for them." Dally replied.

"So I think we should go to dairy queen and just grab a sandwich." Darry

asked rolling his eyes.

When they got home Johnny and Ponyboy went up to the room and then sat down

and ate together and talked about how they should spend the summer with each other.

"Hey Johnny will you pass me the ketchup over there?" Ponyboy asked, unwrapping his hamburger.

"Sure" replied Johnny passing the ketchup over to Ponyboy. "So what were you about to say earlier?" Johnny asked.

"Yea about that what I was going to say is I kinda like someone and they

are always around me here and there and I..." Ponyboy had been stopped again,

but this time Sodapop interrupted.

"Hey what's going on over here?" Soda asked them sitting on the bed beside Ponyboy.

"Nothing really." Johnny replied.

"Just talking." Pony answered, a little annoyed.

"What'cha talking about?" Soda asked.

"Oh just stuff." Johnny said with a little blush coming up on his face.

"Ok well its time for bed Ponyboy." Soda said. Then he saw the disappointment on their faces. "Johnny you can sleep with Ponyboy tonight I don't mind." He added.

"Ok thanks Soda." Johnny said with a grin.


	3. Got an answer

Summer time love

Chapter 3.

Got an answer

The next morning Ponyboy woke up finding himself alone in the bed. He looked over the

side and found Johnny on the floor sleeping all stretched out.

"Johnny." Ponyboy said. Johnny quietly said yah? As he woke up and took a big stretch.

Then Dallas came in there with nothing but shorts on. "Hey little dudes wake up it's time

to rise and shine." Dallas said.

Later that day it was time for a lunch break so Ponyboy and Johnny and Dallas went out

to get a burger. "So what do you guys want to do today?" Dallas asked.

"I don't know." Johnny said. "Maybe just hang out today I kinda have some things I

wanted to catch up on with Ponyboy" Johnny said. "Okay" "So when do you guys want

me to take you back home?" Asked Dallas. "How bout after we eat?" Johnny asked

Dallas. "Sure." Dallas replied.

Johnny sat down with Ponyboy in the grass hoping that no one interrupts them for at least

2 hours. "So Ponyboy what were you saying while ago about being in love?" Johnny

asked.

"Well what I was going to say is I really like someone that's always around me and it

doesn't really feel right but it really feels good." Ponyboy said.

"Well is this someone kinda always right beside you?" Johnny asked biting his lip.

"Yeah." Ponyboy replied. "Always." He said again with a grin on his face.

"Have you?" Ponyboy asked Johnny.

"Yea." "I am right now." Johnny said blushing a little.

Ponyboy and Johnny sat in the grass for a while then finally Johnny said. "Ponyboy do

you like well um love me?"

Ponyboy blushed and grinned really big showing his front teeth.

"YES!" Ponyboy replied with joy.

"That's great pony because I love you too." I mean really love you more than a buddy."

Johnny said with a big grin on his face.

Ponyboy and Johnny held hand for a while just walking in the field and then finally

Johnny walked away looking at the sunset.

Johnny came back over and took Ponyboy's hand running where there was allot of tall

grass.

When they finally got in the tall grass Johnny pushed Ponyboy to the ground and kissed

his soft lips.

"Pony did you know that I loved you more than a buddy the whole time?" Johnny said

breaking the kiss.

"Well somewhere in there I kinda knew you did because every time that you would look

at me I could see the tension in your eyes." Ponyboy said.

Ponyboy rolled Johnny onto bottom kissing his soft lips and the more they kissed the

hotter they would get.

Johnny ripped off Ponyboy's shirt and kissed his chest then they herd voices calling

them. Ponyboy got up with his hair all messy looking over to find Dallas looking at them.

"Oh there you guys are." I was worried sick about ya'll why were ya 'll in the tall grass

and Ponyboy fix your hair." Dallas said with curiosity.

"Oh we were talking bout stuff." Ponyboy said giving a big grin at Johnny.

"Ok well Sodapop said that you and Ponyboy need to go get in bed." "Ok" they both

replied running out of breath.

Wow Soda were did you get the extra bed?" Ponyboy asked.

"I got it from the Socs old house they left it there." Soda replied.

"Johnny and you can sleep here tonight." "Darry and I will sleep in my bed." Sodapop

said.

"Ok thanks!" Ponyboy replied. "Now get in bed and go to sleep." Darry said.

"Ok" Johnny replied slipping into the bed with Ponyboy.


	4. Chapter 4

Summer time love

Chapter 4.

So it's the morning and Johnny and Ponyboy are relieved to know that yesterday wasn't a

dream because Johnny wasn't frowning as usual all though the guys thought it was funny

that he was smiling a lot that day.

"Hey Johnny what's with the big grin on your face you never smile that long you been

smiling since you got up this morning." Sodapop asked.

"Oh im just happy to be staying here with U guys." Johnny replied.

"Hey, don't foget tonight your at Two-Bits house," Said Darrel.

"Hey Darry can I go too?" Asked Ponyboy.

"Not tonight why don't you go tomorrow night?" Suggested Darry.

"Ok." He said with a kind of sadness in his voice.

"Aww come on Darrel let him come too?" Said Two-Bit.

"No don't beg he'll get mad if you do that." I said

"No he won't Pony." Two-Bit corrected.

"Ok but you have to eat supper here because Two-Bit ain't got enough food for all three." Darry insisted.

As we walked out to go to Two-Bits, Two-Bit couldn't stop looking at Johnny I wanted

to tell Johnny to stop smiling so bad but then two-Bit would suspect something was going

on between us two which there was but I didn't want him to know right yet me and

Johnny might just not work out but we might I wanna wait at least a month before we tell our secret to anyone.

"Alright Johnny tell me what is so great to smile about" Two-Bit asked. Johnny stopped

smiling and said, "nothing I just want to smile a lot today" He lied.

"Nobody JUST wants to smile all day come on tell me." Two-Bit begged.

I started to laugh and smile then me and Johnny defiantly looked suspicious.

"Nothing its just this joke we made up yesterday." Johnny said.

"Oh ok that's all you had to say." Two-Bit said.

"Ok were here so I'll show you to your bedrooms then you can fix them up how you want

them the bed dresser TV and desk is easy for moving so do what you want." Two-Bit said.

Johnny and I were kinda depressed to hear we had to have separate rooms but tonight we

both agreed that we wanted to be alone. So we slept in our own rooms in our beds.

The bedrooms were all blue but they were nice colored blue I felt more at home here then

with Darry sometimes I forgot how great Two-Bits house was and I wished I lived here

when I was littler because Two-Bit and Darry were really good friends.

I can't wait to see what were having for breakfast use to we would sit down at the table

and eat grits and eggs and biscuits with butter and some orange juice to wash it all down.

Now I don't know what Two-bit eats.

"So you guys want something to drink?" Two-Bit asked nicely.

"No thanks." Johnny said

Although I was thirsty I told him water when I could have had juice or something tasty.

"So are you going to be comfortable here tonight Johnny?" Two-Bit asked him.

"Yeah" Johnny answered.

It was Johnny's first time here at night so I know how he feels a little uncomfortable and

lost that's how I felt but after a while of being here I got use to it and never wanted to go

home. Two-Bit is fun to hang out with but his jokes are dirty.

"Ok guys get to sleep I have to work tomorrow and I have to take ya'll back to Darry's before I go to work." Two-Bit said.

"Ok." Replied me and Johnny.

We turned out our lights and then Johnny came in the room and kissed me on the lips and

said goodnight his lips reminded me of a soft pillow with less fuzz and fur.

I was hoping Two-bit didn't happen to see that because me and Johnny were a little

ashamed to tell anyone yet because both of us were guys.

So he went back to his room and we went to sleep.


End file.
